


Bet On It

by Odessa Santa Maria (yuumegari)



Series: Getting Down with the Arcana [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumegari/pseuds/Odessa%20Santa%20Maria
Summary: The night after Beatriz's birthday, Asra wakes up in bed with both Beatriz and Julian. He thinks back to the events that led up to this scenario. It was, admittedly, a good time.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Series: Getting Down with the Arcana [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it MIGHT seem like a tickling fetish at first, but I swear, it isn't. It's just a way to get them all handsy. I also have no idea why I picture Asra like this, so forgive me if he seems a little OOC...I felt that in every other story line, he was just trying SO HARD not to feel sad to see the apprentice with whomever was being romanced at the time. I wanted to see how he might act if he allowed himself to feel a bit selfish.
> 
> Also, realizing just now that I don't really know what Asra's pronouns are...time to replay the story? Hm.

It all started with a bet.

Unfortunately, Asra couldn’t tell if he’d won or not as he lay in bed, free of clothing and full of warmth. Truthfully, he was quite conflicted, holding a beautifully naked Beatriz in his arms, who in turn was also being held by an equally naked Julian. This simply couldn’t be fair, but he had to admit, there were worse situations with which to be involved. The man on Beatriz’s other side could be bloody Lucio. Small blessings, then.

He gazed at Beatriz’s sleeping form lovingly, violet eyes softening as he memorized the curve of her cheek, the slight angular line from her jaw, the lusciousness of her plump lips. How could anyone in the world be so damned adorable? There were many times when Asra knew that at his very core, he was an inherently greedy person. After all, he felt that he'd suffered enough. There was a part of him that wished he could have taken the Devil’s deal after all, knowing that he and Beatriz would live happily ever after together. But he knew that there would be consequences, and he was not keen on learning what they might be. As the magician, he held all the keys to success; he never really had to deal with the Devil, did he? Besides, he could never be so greedy that he'd sacrifice the rest of the world. That much was true.

This being the case, lying naked with his beloved and his pesky friend-but-not-quite Julian was fine. Well. More than fine, if he were forced to speak the truth to a judge.

Still, he cursed himself for thinking he could beat Julian at a game involving bets. He should have known that he would be making a bet he’d lose...

—

_**Earlier that evening** _

“A toast to Beatriz!” Julian shouted, his rough voice heavily audible for all the Rowdy Raven to hear. “The most beautiful woman I have ever known, and the cleverest, too! Let’s hear it for the magician who saved us all! Happy birthday, Beatriz.”

Beatriz rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide the grin that formed on her lips. Her flushed face was a vision, and Asra found it difficult to turn his eyes away. She’d requested that she spend her birthday at the Rowdy Raven, which served her favorite whiskey and played delightful music that always moved her to dance. And of course, since it was Beatriz, she was kind enough to invite the others who helped her regain her memories: Julian, Muriel, Nadia, and Portia. Asra wished that she would have wanted to stay home with him and eat pumpkin bread under the stars, but he would never deny her. And it was her birthday. And it's not like he was in an involved, known relationship with her. The fact that he couldn’t confess his feelings to her was a matter he liked to sweep under the rug for another day.

Their colorful little group was huddled around a dark table, sticky with years of spilled spirits. Julian had decided that his toast required the services of said table, and had made his proclamation after unsteadily standing on top of it. Laughter and warmth filled the air with enthusiastic clapping, the sort that happened after a common vocalized birthday greeting. Asra had to admit it wasn’t so terrible to see the radiant smile on Beatriz’s face when a hooded Nadia presented her gift of lovely earrings. There were the shared giggles with Portia, who had crafted what seemed to be a colorful headscarf for the magician. And he also had a soft spot for watching the shy interactions between Muriel and Beatriz, so careful and composed. Muriel had made an ornate protective charm for her. But he had to consciously stop himself from scowling when Julian jumped down from the table gracefully, taking Beatriz’s hand to kiss it, before bowing.

Damn Julian with all his roguish charm! The way he shamelessly flirted with his apprentice made his cheeks burn with sudden thoughts of injustice, or something like it. Not that Asra said anything to her in regards to relationships aside from friendship, of course, so really, it was all a matter of manners and decorum. (He decided to push back the common memory of Muriel pointing out that he actually did the same thing, just not as over-the-top as Julian.)

It was the moment where Julian had gotten on one knee, rummaging for something in his coat, that caused a panicked Asra to blurt with a surprisingly steady voice, “Ilya. I’ll bet you don’t know where Beatriz is ticklish.”

Beatriz, three glasses of whiskey in, giggled and placed her hand on Asra’s knee, and he covered her hand with his in immediate response. “What a silly thing to say,” she chuckled. “Could I get in on this bet? Are we just going to bet on where we think people are most ticklish?”

She waggled her fingers at her friends playfully, deciding who would be her first victim. To Asra's dismay, Beatriz moved her other hand onto Julian's knee, sprawling her fingers outward. Though he wasn't ticklish there, Julian did have a visceral reaction to it. The redhead's fierce blush, and the speed with which he moved his gloved hands over his pelvis, were indicative enough for the entire pub to know that Julian was enjoying the attention. The pout on Beatriz's face was simply unfair as she said, "Aw, I guess I lost the bet."

"No, no, I don't think you lost. Besides, the bet wasn't clearly defined, was it? Did you really have to get it in one go? Even worse, we didn't decide on what the stakes would be," Julian grinned fiendishly, acting as if nothing happened. "Otherwise, is it really a bet?"

Portia rolled her eyes. "Ilya, really?"

"What? It's true!"

"Countess, I think it's about time we left," said Portia dutifully, though the suggestive smirk on Julian's face made it obvious that Portia and Nadia were probably off to make some bets of their own. "I'll see to it that we get back safely."

"Thank you, Portia," purred Nadia, offering her arm to the red-headed woman. "Adept as ever."

As if on cue, Muriel faded from sight. Asra huffed; Muriel would certainly have been excellent backup, but the bear of a man despised crowded spaces, and physical contact...well, probably more than crowded spaces. And then, in a surprisingly quick manner, there were three: Asra, Beatriz, and Julian. Asra took a light sip of his pale ale, bitter on his tongue, as he watched the animated banter between the other two.

"C'mon, let's make bets with stakes," Beatriz beamed, taking each gentleman by the arm. "It's too loud here, though. Have we paid already? Shall we head out and continue the party elsewhere?"

"That's a wonderful idea," agreed Asra, hoping it didn't sound too quick, too eager. "We'll drop Ilya off on the way, then?"

"What? No, no, he's the one who didn't bail on us," she intoned. "Don't you want to come with us, Julian? Won't you?"

"I can't say no to that pretty face," Julian responded, unfairly delicious in his tone of voice. Asra was annoyed that he still harbored a pleasant response to that particular wavelength of sound, one that once sent the butterflies in his stomach to flutter. He didn't completely remember, but he had the distinct feeling that it wasn't so long ago that Julian was saying the same thing to him. He wondered if he should feel jealous, but at that moment, he was more jealous of Julian taking up Beatriz's attention.

What an awfully complex feeling. Asra's fingers tingled when touching Beatriz, and started to recoil a bit with Ilya, but when the three of them were together, he felt a spark in the air. It was one he didn't want to accept, of course. But he had tried denying Beatriz before, and he simply couldn't do it to the point where he'd wondered if it was a simple case of compulsion. He knew it was not because she pouted, but simply because she was Beatriz, and he loved her. He loved her so much that he would allow Julian into their shop. Julian, who was so obviously flirting with her that his heart wrenched for more than one reason. And Beatriz, his Beatriz, buzzed and smiling and laughing with them both, was oblivious to the tension.

Julian made himself at home, taking one of the ornate chairs next to the little library. "Now we can talk about bets," Julian announced. "To clarify...if I remember correctly, the original bet was that _I_ don't know where _Beatriz_ is ticklish," he said, holding his arms behind his back, pacing like a lawyer. "We also didn't define the parameters...for example, should I get it in just one go?"

"Oh, that's a good question," replied Beatriz, pleasantly pink from her spirits. "I feel like that isn't fair. Because I want to do this one, too, but with you and Asra instead, and I most certainly wouldn't get it on the first try..."

Asra couldn't help but laugh. "Beatriz! Are we really going to change the rules based on your whims?"

"Aw, c'mon, Asra, it's my birthday," she giggled, and Asra's heart melted all over again when she gently bumped her forehead against his arm.

Love was such a stupid, bothersome thing. Hoping that his face didn't betray his obvious weakness for the magician, his voice cracked a slight octave when he responded, "H-How about...three tries?"

The look on Julian's face spoke volumes. His eyes lit up, brows raised suggestively, the sharp cupid's bow of his lips curving into a mischievous smirk as he turned his gaze toward Beatriz. Asra groaned inwardly, immediately regretting his choice of words as he watched the doctor advance on his apprentice, who provided a look of mock disdain. "All right, Ilya. I'm ready."

"Ah-ah-ah," replied Ilya, snaking his arms around Beatriz's shoulders. "We have to settle on the stakes, don't we? Asra, what do you think?"

Did they realize how confusing and mildly torturous this was to Asra? Two people whom he found unfairly attractive both had their shining eyes on him, and it took everything in his willpower not to pounce on one or both of them. How could they possibly look so _good_ , just sitting there like that? Why was he thinking of what it would feel like if he kissed Beatriz while she serviced Ilya with her hands? Thankful that he didn't drop his bag onto the floor yet, he hurriedly moved it forward to cover his excitement.

"Oh, uh, yes. Stakes. What do you propose?" Asra managed through clenched teeth.

"Beatriz, I hope you don't mind, but I would very much like the stakes to be a kiss from you," Julian announced, rubbing Beatriz's shoulders. "Would you be open to that? We can do something else, of course...I know I'm just being selfish. It is your birthday, after all, and we should do what you want to do..."

She sighed blissfully at the impromptu massage, tilting her head back, savoring the feeling of Julian's fingers against her tight neck muscles. "Well, I wouldn't say it's unlike you to make a request like that," she agreed. "But are you sure it's something you both want? It seems like it's not really much, and --"

"Yes," said Asra and Julian at the same time.

Beatriz brought her head back up to look from Julian to Asra, Asra to Julian. She blinked for a few moments, shrugged, and decided this was perfectly fine. She laid back again to continue receiving her massage, taking Julian's hands and replacing them on her shoulders. Julian chuckled. Leave it to Beatriz to take something like that in stride.

"Three tries, huh? Let's just start here..." Julian began by tracing one of his gloved fingertips against Beatriz's neck, dragging his finger up and down in an attempt to incite a reaction. He brought the other glove to his mouth, pulling it off with his teeth, allowing his bare fingertips to touch her neck as well.

"One," he murmured as Beatriz shivered beneath him. "Did I find it?"

"Nn-nn," Beatriz responded dutifully, eyes closed, smiling to herself.

To his credit, Asra managed to bite his tongue as he watched Ilya touch Beatriz. Oh, he wanted to touch her so badly that he thought he was going to burst. Ilya would lose, he had to lose, because Beatriz was simply not ticklish. They flirted with each other in his sanctuary many times before, and he could never find a single ticklish spot on her. Well, he explored as much as he dared, anyway. They'd always kept their clothes on.

"Okay. Two..."

Wolfishly, Julian stood behind Beatriz, fingers lazily fluttering against the sheer fabric of the dress, right between her shoulder blades. Again, she shivered. Again, she shook her head no.

Again, Asra was in between seething and desperate for Beatriz's skin, Julian's touch. This would soon be over, and he could claim his prize, and Julian would be on his way home. He wasn't sure how long he could bear the sight of the redhead's hands on the magician's body; Beatriz and Julian were clearly each other's type. (Though he liked to believe that _he_ was Beatriz's type. And maybe sometimes Julian's, too.)

"One more, then. Anything goes, is that right?" Julian purred, moving in front of the seated woman. Once again he was on one knee; Asra tensed. Certainly he wouldn't dare...

Beatriz quirked an eyebrow, and the smile grew in earnest; it differed in that it had shades of curiosity that was far from innocent. Taking this as permission, Ilya bit his lip, breaking his cheshire grin, as he delicately placed his hands just above her hip bone. Thankful that there was no coat-reaching involved, Asra watched, a mixture of disbelief and thirst, as Ilya's large hands met the top of Beatriz's lovely thighs, squeezing ever so slightly.

Her whole body reacted as her yelp transformed into a manic giggle, almost kicking Julian in the face. Asra, crestfallen and terribly aroused, crossed his arms and pouted in his chair. He could look away, but there was nothing for it. Apparently, watching Julian and Beatriz together was something he actually liked: this feeling of sweet, seductive torture. He wondered what that said about him. Maybe Muriel had a point about his indecision.

"You win," Beatriz laughed, catching her breath, shaking her hand at Julian to ward him away from tickling her again. "You win, you win. Come here, then."

Had it been anyone else, this might have been a friendly, quick kiss on the lips, and then they'd all chuckle and smile and have more to drink while reminiscing about the good old days. But this was Julian Devorak, and he did not do things half-assed. And the three of them did not want to reminisce; they hungered for the future, for the memories to come. So Julian made a memory with Beatriz, rising to his full height, offering his hand to her. She took it and rose for him, her flushed, slightly embarrassed face so lovely in the candlelight. He brushed his thumbs against her jawline, drawing her close, deftly moving the other hand to the small of her back to support her as he pressed his lips to hers. Asra watched Beatriz's body stiffen, then soften, grasping the lapels of Julian's coat, pulling him close.

Asra had forgotten that he was holding his breath, and let it go when the couple parted. Julian and Beatriz _did_ make a lovely pair. Julian, with his swagger, his looks, the sincerity and depth of his stare. Beatriz in all her cleverness, her beauty, and her ability to keep a cool head. The apprentice's height was a strange complement to the doctor's: the sort of height that allowed Julian to lift her in his arms to spin her around, the height difference that looked strangely _right_. Seeing their faces together, with her dark hair and tanned skin, and his auburn hair and light skin, was admittedly picturesque. And at that moment, Asra realized that he was completely enamored with _both_ of them. His mouth went dry with thoughts of tasting both of these beautiful people, pleasuring them in any way he could.

When Julian reluctantly came back up for breath, Beatriz's eyes were still closed, brows raised and mouth slightly agape before biting her bottom lip. She breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth, trying to remember what that rhythm was supposed to feel like. She turned to Asra, dark eyes shining with shenanigans in mind. "Asra, I feel like we need to have _you_ win a bet now," she said simply, licking her lips and sauntering toward his seat.

"Ooh, Beatriz, the way you _think_ ," Julian intoned, clearly impressed and excited by this excellent turn of events. "I don't think I can get enough of you."

It was Asra's turn to have his jaw drop as Beatriz came closer to him. She was still dressed in her decadent outfit: a violet bustier covering her generous bosom, trimmed with intricate gold embroidery resembling a majestic bird, covered by a cold-shouldered ivory bolero with royal purple and crimson accents. The wide, pleated, indigo trousers that looked like a neat, long skirt, often making it look like she was gliding, not walking. And skin: so much skin, from her graceful neck, the dangerous dip of her cleavage, to her midsection, which begged to be touched. She grasped the arms of the chair where he sat, so close to him that he could smell the smokiness of the whiskey on her breath and the sweetness of her natural, floral perfume on her skin. He hadn't realized he'd moved as far back against the chair as he could. He was too busy watching her full lips, her dark eyes, and the underlying essence of everything that made her Beatriz...

"You called it last time, so maybe I'll do this one," she murmured, her intense eyes on his. "I'll bet you really want to kiss Ilya. And the stakes, well, a kiss from me, too, of course."

"That...is a very generous bet," Asra breathed, lips parted in a frenzied sigh that didn't match the desperate beating of his heart.

Julian chuckled. "Not much risk in this one, is there?"

"That's what you think, Ilya," Beatriz responded simply. "So, Asra? What will you do?"

He stood reluctantly, because it meant Beatriz would be further, and it also meant that she probably had a fine view of the bulge he'd tried to conceal. Unfortunately, the material of his clothes left little to the imagination, the way it flowed on his skin. There was no embarrassment in this; simple disbelief in the current situation was all that was going through his head. In the span of coming from the Rowdy Raven to the shop, he'd been hit over the head with the fact that he found both Beatriz and Ilya attractive in very different ways. This thought guided him as he easily made his way to Julian, wordlessly pulling the taller man down to his height, kissing him fiercely. He could taste hints of the gin and tonic that Julian had been quietly nursing at the pub; his scent drove Asra to near-delirium. Knowing that Beatriz was watching him sent tingles down his spine, and he couldn't help but moan when Julian gently bit his lip.

But he didn't just want Ilya. He broke the kiss abruptly, his amethyst eyes intense with lust, as if reminding Julian he'd be back. As he turned toward Beatriz, though, his eyes softened, his heart thumped, and he felt himself glow. She smiled at him, and he knew this one was for _him_ and him alone. He lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb, delivering a saccharine, slow, burning kiss. Into that kiss, he poured all of his romantic confessions, his complicated feelings for both she and Julian, and the enormity of the love he felt for Beatriz. Kissing her was nothing like kissing Ilya. Her lips were soft and pillowy, and he actually liked the taste of the smoky whiskey she'd chosen for the evening. She smelled like jasmine and freshly brewed tea and home.

Beatriz was kissing a storm, and in the eye was Asra, adorable and clever and devoted. Her legs turned to jelly, the intensity of the kiss burning through her veins in the same way her magic did. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that they were bathed in the soft, gold aura they shared. When they parted, she nearly collapsed into the nearest chair.

The way she carried her body against the wall, one might think she had just come out of a boudoir, having just been thoroughly satisfied by a lover. But this did not happen (though with two magicians, one would argue that it could indeed happen, given the right tools). Her eyes went from Asra to Julian as she attempted to keep her breathing steady. She wanted to say something smart and seductive, but under their hungry stares and her body aching with lust, she simply whimpered, "Please."

They had never moved faster as they climbed up the stairs to the bedroom, Asra in the lead to open the door, Julian with Beatriz in his arms. The trio tumbled into Asra's room, eager to entangle themselves in each other as they ambled toward the heavily cushioned bed.

Julian grabbed Beatriz around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, sliding his hands up to her hair to undo her neat bun, allowing shiny dark hair to cascade down her back. The subtle jasmine scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils, and he nearly growled, holding her in a way that looked as if he were presenting her to Asra.

"I'll bet you can't make her come without magic," teased Julian, burying himself in that luxurious hair, savoring the way her body writhed against his.

"I'll bet you can't make her come, period," Asra grumbled, though he couldn't stop himself from groaning as he watched Julian stroke Beatriz's breasts in front of him. He found himself removing his scarf and tunic before he knew it; for now he'd keep his trousers, which were very obviously tented.

"I'll bet I can make _both_ of you come at the same time," Beatriz interjected, voice clear as a bell despite the way Julian was playing with her nipples, so it sounded more like a moan than an interruption.

Stripping her of the bolero and untying her wide-legged trousers, Julian made sure that Beatriz would provide a pretty picture for Asra. He certainly wasn’t shy about the hard-on throbbing against his tight pants; soon, those would come off, too. He had her down to her bustier and surprisingly silky undergarments. “Hmm, Beatriz. I wonder if you wore this on purpose,” he teased, nibbling her earlobe affectionately as he removed his gloves.

Asra had given up on propriety and rid himself of the remainder of his own clothing, unable to keep from touching himself. He grasped his manhood, groaning, eyes never leaving Beatriz’s as Ilya stripped her down to those two perfectly erotic articles. He squeezed, trying to remember to breathe as Julian stood and began undressing as well. Julian’s skin against Beatriz’s would be a welcome sight, and Asra allowed himself to admit it. Sat regally on one of the many cushions, Beatriz gazed at both men, wondering what would happen next. The question was answered the moment Julian relieved his cock from his tight black pants, the length springing up against her cheek. “Ah, s-sorry,” he mumbled, adorable in the way he was embarrassed when he knew he’d be doing much, much more than this tonight.

With a come-hither look, she curved her finger to Asra, beckoning him over. At the same time, she moved her face toward Ilya’s throbbing length, her lips grazing the tip gently. The redhead hissed, gently grasping a handful of her hair for balance. Understanding the nature of their play and truly accepting it, Asra crawled over to Beatriz, parted her toned thighs delicately, and inhaled her intoxicating scent. As he did this, Beatriz turned her head so that she could hold Ilya’s cock in her hand, running her tongue over the sensitive tip. “Oh, Beatriz...mm...that mouth of yours...”

The silky dark undergarments contrasted beautifully with her tan legs, and Asra could see that they barely covered much of Beatriz’s pelvis. He dragged a finger against the fabric, searching for her clit, his thoughts growing wild as he noted her wetness. Gods, how many times had he dreamt about this? How many times did he have to hide the results of his wet dreams whenever Beatriz knocked on his door in the morning? Suddenly ravenous, he shoved the fabric aside, greedily tonguing her dripping pussy without warning. Delighting at the shockwave he felt through her spine, the light-haired man grasped Beatriz’s thighs for stability, letting his tongue and lips explore her inner folds. In return, Beatriz coaxed more of Julian’s length into her mouth, taking at least half of it in and sucking her cheeks together to create a vacuum-like pressure. Julian didn’t realize he had roared in lust; fingers still tangled in her hair, he pulled her head in, fucking her mouth slowly. The trio found a rhythm. As soon as Asra located Beatriz’s clit, he lapped at it so quickly that she thought she would pass out in pleasure. This caused a chain reaction, for she wanted to muffle herself, and she very conveniently had something in her mouth to do such a thing.

Beatriz was the first to come to orgasm, her body vibrating, intense heat coming from her sex. The sensation of having her upper mouth violated whilst having her lower mouth teased was too intense a feeling to keep inside. She looked delicious as she pulled herself off of Julian, lips glistening, groping for someone’s hand to keep her steady as she rode out the release. Asra did not stop licking until he felt satisfied that he’d lapped it all up. Whimpering, she spread her legs to see her master, and was greeted by a triumphant, seductive smile. Ilya’s pupils dilated as he watched this interaction, between this beautiful creature who was still wearing too much and the equally beautiful creature who was deciding what to do next.

With great finesse, Asra rose, expertly removing Beatriz’s bustier with the flick of a wrist. The garment had the important job of keeping those perfect breasts raised, and she was blessed with fine, round curves that would not fit in either man’s hand fully. Julian was pained; he’d come so close to exploding in her mouth before she came, and he was on edge. Seeing her bare breasts was simply unfair at this stage. If he continued stimulating her with his cock, he wouldn’t last. Asra, on the other hand, was able to control himself, stroking as he allowed Beatriz to take his balls into her mouth. Decisions, decisions. Julian simply wasn’t certain that he’d be able to go another round right after this, and of course he wouldn’t let Asra have the advantage. But she looked up at him with those big brown eyes pleadingly, and she was spreading her pussy lips apart for him, and no, this was not something he could deny her, even if he tried.

It was a tight fit for him, and Julian expected it from the height difference. He did not expect that she could control her muscles, and as he moved to fuck her slowly, she’d clench her walls, squeezing him tightly, every second a threat of letting go. “Beatriz,” he rasped, entranced by her merciless skill. “Oh, gods...”

Asra reached out, taking Ilya’s chin between his thumb and index finger, and drew him close. “Ilya, don’t you want to try Beatriz, too?”

The defenseless look on the doctor’s face would be burned into Asra's memory as a trophy. He leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss, coiling his tongue around, exploring that lovely mouth with its wicked cupid's bow. He felt Julian’s breath catch, his body shivering from attempting to maintain control. He knew that Julian could taste the remnants of Beatriz on his tongue, and he was ready to declare victory when he realized that Beatriz had stopped suckling on his balls, instead grasping his cock in her hand determinedly. “Oh, Asra, I want to try you, too,” she cooed with an unfairly sinful smirk, before taking half of him in one go.

Now Asra was the one struggling for control. Julian felt the power shift and had to hand it to Beatriz: the woman was something else. She was going to make _both_ of them come at the same time, just as she promised, and he knew it. Though he was the closest, he sensed that she’d stopped clenching around him; a small mercy, since he knew she was doing this on purpose to get her timing just right. Focused on the sweetness of Asra’s thin lips and the fire between Beatriz’s thighs, the doctor was fairly certain that, although he didn’t believe in heaven, he’d hoped that it would be as fun as this. Asra’s moans were muffled with Julian biting his bottom lip gently, and if they looked down, they would be able to see a very focused Beatriz, bobbing her head back and forth on Asra’s hardness, squeezing his balls as she did so.

”Beatriz, oh, Beatriz...” groaned Asra, tilting his head back, body glowing in ecstasy. “Ilya...mm...”

There were too many things going on at once, but Asra didn’t care. He’d been through other worlds before, where time stood still, and nothing had to make sense. Never did he think that he could experience something so similar in this plane of existence.

”Agh...!” Julian roared, just as Asra whimpered, both men unable to keep their passion in check, finally losing themselves to release.

Julian pumped in and out of Beatriz with slow, deep motions, savoring the feeling of his seed emptying into her warmth. Asra shivered, staring in awe at a now-sticky Beatriz, his essence on her neck, her breasts, her mouth. Beatriz licked her rosy lips, one hand examining the substance on her on body, the other spreading her lower lips apart, feeling the sensation of something thick inside of her, her clit throbbing as Julian reluctantly pulled out of her.

They collapsed onto the bed, nearly spent, mindlessly grooming one another with kisses and fingers through hair. The lusty smell of sex was heavy in the air, and paired with the other aromatic florals in Asra’s room, it was dizzying. “My little vixen,” murmured Asra, nuzzling her neck affectionately, flicking her nipple just as affectionately. “What on earth have you gotten us into?”

”Oh, you know. This and that. I think you’ll both have to agree that a bet with me is hundreds of times better than a deal with the devil,” Beatriz chuckled, reaching for Ilya and pulling him closer to her.

”Certainly not something I’d bet against,” Ilya agreed before lowering his head to suck on the other nipple. “And for the record, I would absolutely make deals with you if they always end up this fun.”

”Now, there’s something I’ve always wanted to try...”

Julian, Asra, and Beatriz, drunk with lust and impatience, made their way under the covers and cushions, ready to make a proper mess out of Asra's bedroom. A long night of revelry lay ahead of them, and the night was young.

—

_**Present** _

The sun peeked out from behind the gauzy drapes of Asra’s window, causing Beatriz to stir against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, petting her hair absently, barely aware of Julian sleeping just as soundly from behind her. The men had been connected to her quite intimately for a majority of the evening, and had allowed themselves to pass out only when they were certain they’d satisfied Beatriz. Julian shifted, holding Beatriz closer, but also pulling Asra into the snuggle.

Sighing contentedly, Asra allowed the familiar sounds of the morning to fill his ears as he thought to himself, “Well, that wasn’t so bad...”

He found himself looking forward to the next time he'd lose a bet between them.


End file.
